


Dear Readers and fellow writers!!

by IntoTheWilds



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheWilds/pseuds/IntoTheWilds
Summary: I know I left without warning, taking my works with me and as much fun as I had writing them, I honestly just don't want to write fanfiction anymore. I want to step back from fandoms not mine and do something with my own original work and being known for what is solely my creation.I will continue to use my AO3 account for reading and to support my fellow writers and I hope you will come find me on my Facebook page and twitter.https://www.facebook.com/EFlemingAuthorhttps://twitter.com/Into_TheWildsMy first book, a collection of poetry and short stories (Some revamped fanfics of mine) comes out at the end of the month.entitled SILVER WINGS.I hope to see you on my pages and thank you for all the fun you gave me on my fanfics through the years.I love you all, my flowers in garden,IntoTheWildsxxxxxx





	Dear Readers and fellow writers!!

COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
